Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon
by Irihi Safaia
Summary: Spin-off of Blackened Sunrise by The Itch (love you!) A young American muggle-born becomes a Living Weapon! ABANDONED
1. Chapter 01

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1020928  
  
Please go read!  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
In the good-old USA, wizards and witches are rather more lax than they are in England. So it's really not unusual to see them mingling in Muggle areas and not paying attention to what they're saying.  
  
However, the rate of school-acceptances being declined is much higher as the American Muggles tend to think it's just some large prank. Thus, a great many would-be witches and wizards tend never to find out about their magical inclinations, at least not in the standard way that leads to schooling.  
  
Rosanna (Rosi) was one such young would-be witch. In fact, she had known instinctively (as do all young muggle-born witches and wizards) that the letter from Michigan's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not been the joke her parents had thought it. However, few adults listen to an eleven year old.  
  
So Rosi continued in her Muggle schools as though nothing had happened... except that she found herself drawn to paganism. One of the many magical outlets for un-taught muggle-borns.  
  
When Rosi turned sixteen, she used her birthday checks to purchase several books she had been eyeing at the flea-market. Unknown to her, the vendor had not wished to part with one of the books, so had swapped the cover with that of one he had not been able to sell since he had come across it.  
  
Upon arriving home again, Rosi did her best to ignore the screaming going on between her parents. Instead, she made her way to her bedroom and locked the door before pulling her purchases out and inspecting them. Only then, did she find the mistakenly purchased book.  
  
Instead of "Witchcraft 101: The first steps to becoming a full-fledged witch", she had in her hand a book entitled "How to become a Living Weapon" written by some person named Scimitar. How odd.  
  
With a lifted eyebrow (darkened with much muggle-makeup so as to upset her parents as much as possible) Rosi started reading.  
  
And quite soon, she was fully engrossed. This was the best book Rosi had ever read! Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to put any of it to use for some time, unless someone became her teacher.  
  
But then she came to the chapter titled "How to Wake the Power in You." Ah. Perfect.  
  
Quite rightly deciding to wait until the weekend, she spent the rest of the week (only two days) devouring the book she had purchased. She actually read it through four times in the two days, so that she would know all there was to know about this subject.  
  
By the time Friday night came along, Rosi was fully determined to make use of her discoveries. The book had said that once she woke the Power, she would find herself changed, unable to return (without some help and/or time) to her former self. This suited her just fine. The book, of course, recommended that she find one of the all ready 'woken' Living Weapons before she tried to tap the Power, but when had Rosi ever listened to silly rules? Never.  
  
So, packing her bag with her few precious books and some clothing, Rosi put on her coat and left. She was determined never to go back there again, even if this venture failed.  
  
Glad that it was warm enough to spend the nights outside, Rosi made her way into the nearby woods and then to her favorite hiding spot, a glade in the center of nowhere.  
  
Tucking her bag and jacket into the hollow of a tree, and settled down into the meditation that was prescribed in her book. Settling into the trance was fairly easy, something she'd been able to do since she'd turned thirteen.  
  
Within the silence of her mind, she searched, probing for the Power... and there it was, bouncing about hyper-actively with it's power, it's strength, it's insanity.  
  
She reached mental hands for it, trying to grasp it, only to have it bounce away, evading her efforts. With a calming sigh, she began to carefully stalk the link that was in her mind, patiently cajoling it to come to her while waiting for the right moment.  
  
And then, she had it, it was hers... and no one would ever be able to take it away, never be able...  
  
"They'll never take me, Rosanna, and now you'll never be alone," a voice whispered in her mind as she was engulfed in the thrill, the Power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wasn't sure when she finally woke, but it was fairly light when she did. She tried to sit up, but groaned as she found herself to weak. In her mind, something hummed an apology.  
  
'Waaaait a minute.... an apology?' she thought and turned her head so she could look up at the sky out of the corner of her eye without having to roll over. The canopy was lush, but strangely quite and the stars glittered brightly, like tiny suns.  
  
Wait... stars? But... it was nearly mid-morning by the amount of light! Forcing herself up to her knees, she looked around, only to see the forest as though well-lit from all angles. How odd.  
  
Shaking her head and promising herself to puzzle it out later, she pushed herself to her feet and half-spread her wings for balance, absently noting that she was naked, but not bothering to really care. She wanted to know why it was so light when it was so obviously night time.  
  
Had she had a mirror, she would have known that her pupils were so wide that her irises were invisible. Her once dyed-black hair (with it's horrible habit of kinking and curling) was poker straight and framed her now-white (it used to be blotchy red, horrible really) face in a fall of blue-black that no bottle of dye could create. Her previously slightly pudgy appearance had been honed down to pure muscle and bone, and she was about six inches taller than she had been when she entered the clearing, giving her a height of 6'2". Her wings, purely angelic in style, were softly feathered. The right wing was a midnight black, the left a divine white. Her breasts, still the same small size, were covered in armor-like scales, the right brilliantly white, the left midnight black. Around her hips and un-mentionables the white and black scales mingled, hiding her flesh from view.  
  
The voice in her head began then, whispering softly of the changes, the ways to manipulate the Power around her, the fact that her feathers were not as soft as they appeared and could easily slice through steel. And then, there was another whisper, a whisper of something called Balance. Where people would live and die, yes, but they would also have a reason for it, instead of no reason at all. 


	2. Chapter 02

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1020928  
  
Please go read!  
  
Chapter 2/?  
  
Something was changing, the sense of something in the distance that she had ignored was shifting, coming closer. The Power shifted, testing the approacher as Rosanna's eyes turned in the direction of the creature.  
  
//Relax, hun,// the Power whispered. // It's just a human. you could kill him if you wanted to, easy. But I think you'd enjoy playing with this one first.//  
  
"Mmm, you're right," she said slowly, stretching her wings as she gathered the information the Power provided her. The approacher was male, approximately thirty years old, drunk, wore dark colored clothes, and had mid-brown hair and blue eyes. No weapons except the bottle of rum he carried.  
  
Requesting the knowledge of the Power that hummed through her senses, she fed power into her aura so that it was visible as a glowing silver that outlined her almost like holy light. If she worked this right, she could get some followers fairly swiftly, as long as she avoided Seers and Clairvoyants.  
  
The man stumbled into the clearing, bottle tipped to his lips, eyes closed as he tripped forward, spilling a good three ounces of the rum onto his all ready soaked shirt. When he lowered the bottle, he reached for the nearest tree (which was actually out of reach) and shuffled sideways until he was leaning against it, blue eyes staring at the sight before him.  
  
A whispered 'oh god' gave her a clue as to his religion and she smiled slowly at him, half-spreading her wings.  
  
{Mortal,} she said in a sub-vocal voice that carried across the clearing though she need not move her lips. {I have been sent to lead you.}  
  
The man looked at his bottle of rum, then up at the angel before him, before shakily leaning over and setting the bottle down.  
  
"Tell me what to do," he said without a trace of slur. Perhaps she had scared him into sobriety. The thought amused her as well as the Power, which chuckled in her mind.  
  
{Take me to a House of the Lord,} was her response.  
  
He nodded slowly and turned back towards the way he had come, not noticing that a bundle of items floated in the air behind the angelic creature he had found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosanna slowly surveyed the inside of the church he had brought her to. Surprisingly, she remembered this place. The one time she had come here before, she had felt the oddest sense of remembrance. Now it all made sense. This was where she would gain her following. She would train her minions here.  
  
The center of the church was a vast, open area now that she had done away with the pews. At the front of the church was a baptismal fount and along the walls were stained glass windows that had once held brilliant red roses amidst fields of blue glass. Now the roses were black and white while the fields were blood red. The effect on the inside of the church was amazingly morbid. She liked it.  
  
She turned slowly towards where her first follower knelt. {You have done well. This will be the center of the Balance. What is your name?}  
  
His form trembled and he did not look up as he whispered his name, "Jonathan Steel."  
  
She reached out one delicate hand, part of her mind absently jumping for joy now that her body was so graceful, and touched the top of his head with the tips of her fingers. In a flash of Power, his hair bleached of all color, turning a brilliant white before streaks of midnight black bled through.  
  
When she lifted her hand, his hair looked steel-gray from a distance, but upon close inspection it was easy to see the individual twin colors of his hair.  
  
{Stand, Steel, and seek your bed for this night. There is no need of you until I call you, and you will hear me no matter where you are.}  
  
Jon nodded slowly and stood, almost in a trance, and turned towards the large double doors to make his exit.  
  
Rosanna turned again, surveying the inside of her new home. Now, where to sleep?  
  
//I hate to say something so silly, but why not sleep standing up, on the pedestal in the front of the church?//  
  
"Mmm, a good idea. The new statue, and the cries of shock in the morning will wake me," Rosanna murmured aloud as she moved towards the spot where the life-sized crucifix had once stood. "Is there anything I can call you? I feel silly not having a name for you."  
  
//Call me whatever you want to call me, hun,// the Power whispered. //Just don't make it stupid and make sure you like it before you decide on it.//  
  
"Fine, fine... good night," she whispered softly as she took a standing position, spreading her wings wide as she faced the entrance of the once- church. A touch of Power held the wings up effortlessly, as well as holding her arms out as if welcoming those who would see her to find comfort in her arms. She closed her eyes and settled herself into sleep. The morning would bring several confused priests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter! Woot! Hope you all like. If you like, review! Please?  
  
The Itch: I'm ever so glad you enjoy this. I hope you liked this chapter too! And if you want, I wouldn't mind them coming to find me... er... um... her! Her! *glances around suspiciously*  
  
A/N2: I'm slightly frustrated.... I want to give her the Tomahawk (that is the God of Motorcycles if you didn't know!) but it's a new thing! Just came out! and the poor plot line of the original HP story wouldn't support the use of that lovely (0-60 in 2.5 seconds, estimated max speed of over 300 mph and rumored to be closer to 400) Muggle devise. Oh the agonies... I may just give her a prototype somehow! 


	3. Chapter 03

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1020928  
  
Please go read!  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is Rosanna talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech  
  
Chapter 3/?  
  
The sense of something approaching drew the Weapon in training forward from the darkness where she learned. The clergy was approaching and they sounded angry. How amusing.  
  
"Vandals again?!"  
  
"I wonder how long it will take to fix the windows?"  
  
"The police will hear of this! Bishop Taver cannot cover this up any more!"  
  
The doors opened and Rosanna carefully kept her eyes closed, not wishing the humans to see anything except the statue.  
  
"Holy Mother of..."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"What in the name of..."  
  
{Mortals, the time has come.}  
  
Silence, then the same question from three mouths.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
{I have been sent to lead you. The Balance is coming.}  
  
Into the words, she wove a hypnotic note. They would be unable to fight the impulsion to bend to her will. Being muggles, they had no defenses.  
  
"Lead us."  
  
"Lead us to Balance."  
  
"Praise the Balance."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, giving the illusion that a statue came to life.  
  
{I am the Angel of Balance.}  
  
//Angel? Of Balance? That's rich. I should find someone to tell this tale to. Maybe a British Weapon.//  
  
/Hush, you silly voice. I'll find another Weapon on my own./  
  
"All praise the Angel of Balance."  
  
{This has become my chosen Center.}  
  
"The Center of Balance."  
  
{We will be strong as the blood flows and Balance is righted.}  
  
Vivid blue eyes seemed to glow in Rosanna's face as the three before her intoned, "Blood will flow for the Balance."  
  
She finally moved, bi-colored wings slowly folding against her back. Her arms slowly lowered as she stepped forward to the edge of the platform into a patch of red light from the changed stain-glass windows.  
  
{Come forth and tell me your names.}  
  
The first to step forward was an older man. His hair was already bleached to white by age. Brown eyes, light tan, grandfatherly.  
  
"I am Jameson Trent," he said.  
  
She reached out to cup his face gently, tilting his head to decide what mark to leave.  
  
With a whisper of Power, Trent's eyes slowly changed. The left eye slowly leached of color until not even blood vessels were seen. The right eye darkened until even the whites were purest black. The result was rather disturbing and she liked it.  
  
{You will serve the Balance well, Trent,} she sub-vocalized to him as she pressed the ideas of the Balance into his unconscious mind. {Rest now, there are rooms to the side that are now Resting Rooms.}  
  
"Yes, Angel," Trent said, dazed as he stumbled off to sleep so that he could process the new information.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There... chapter three. Not too long, not abysmally short either. A semi-cliffie. Anyone wanna give me ideas for other types of 'marking' for Rosanna to dish out? We've got hair, we've got eyes. Now to answer reviews ^-^  
  
Autumn Ice: I'm glad you like, what'd you think of this chapter? Hope the wait wasn't too long!  
  
Caroline Hal: I'm glad you like the beginning. I don't know if she'll meet them, it's up to The Itch. I wouldn't mind if that happened! And I'm also glad that you picked up on the message behind the whole statue-thing ~_^  
  
wicchick: I'm glad you like! And yes, it's a side-story to BS. It's really a spin-off, but it happens at about the same time that BS is happening. I am thinking that her 'initiation' into the ranks of Living Weapons (her naming) will happen about the same time as the others... or perhaps just her introduction will happen while they get their names. I'm not sure and it all depends on if The Itch wants to do a cross-over =^-^=  
  
A/N2: Well, that's a good following so far! Please keep reviewing! Flames are welcome as well (but will be laughed at with an evil cackle and snide remarks from my pet Sev)  
  
Love you ~Black Rose 


	4. Chapter 04

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N: OK, well. The British Weapons (as I'm mentally calling Weap/Dart/Gunn/Bladewhip/Katar) held the Naming on New Years, and I'm assuming that Rosi did her deal in August, so there's going to be major leaps and bounds forward in time so I can try to sync up the stories. There's so much to do, like turning the Detroit Area into a Balance Zone without rising suspicions from the gov't. But, with the wonders of Author- Power (similar to the Weapon's Power) I can do this!  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is Rosanna talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech  
  
Chapter 4/?  
  
Steel stood beside her on a balcony over looking the church as the faithful church-goers slowly filed into the building to sit on pews that had been conjured up once more. Ugly things, hopefully she could get rid of them again swiftly.  
  
{This is the core of my Balance,} she sub-vocalized for Steel only. With practice, she had found she could send her words to select numbers in a crowd, though the Markings made it easier since they also tagged her minions with a touch of her Power. {Jefferson had better not screw this up, or I'll have him training with me.}  
  
Steel turned slightly to look at the creature beside him. She glowed with silver light that seemed other-worldly as it played about on her face, like a lover's fingers might. Her wings, one black and one white, were folded easily against her back as her arms crossed over her scale-clad breasts.  
  
"Jefferson has been speaking to the congregation for years, Angel," Steel said softly as he shifted his gaze to the priest that was greeting those coming in. "He will not fail you. He knows how to play them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...and that's how you transform back to your old self, but I really don't see why you would even want to,// the voice in her head muttered with a soft sniff.  
  
/Because I wish to go through the school system. My minions here can keep things going, spread the Balance without me. But if I get into the schools, I can get things going with the younger people who no longer attend church,/ Rosanna stated calmly as she closed her eyes, willing the Power to work for her.  
  
In the dark room, the glow that was ever-present with the 'Angel of Balance' faded away as she lost height and her skin turned blotchy pink/red. She had been actually training in what little time she was afforded, and so she kept her toned appearance and being slightly vain, she kept the blue/black hair that actually softened out the red in her face. Had she looked in a mirror, she would have seen that her blue eyes were still an other-worldly shade of blue that sparkled and shimmered and held no-little-bit of insanity.  
  
Earlier, she had woven her Power through the paths to let her simply walk into the high school she had chosen. It wasn't her old one, but she didn't want to deal with those idiots anyway yet.  
  
The Power flowed again and she was finally clad (so as not to scare the silly people) in baggy black pants that had glow-in-the-dark zippered pockets everywhere, a pair of black combat boots, a black skin-tight tank- top, and a swim-suit-cover-up jacket that was really just a jacket made of black mesh with a matching hood and some pockets.  
  
So Rosanna turned and walked from the room, making her way towards the apartments she had set up for herself.  
  
{Steel,} she called to her first convert, {You will be hearing from me should my new pet need any help. She is going to start school soon for me and I must watch over her, but cannot show myself. You will also let me know of any problems at the Center.}  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Steel said out loud, knowing that the Angel could hear him.  
  
//You know, you'll need to awaken his telepathic abilities soon so he can communicate with you instead of waiting for you to contact him,// the voice in her head muttered, then shoved the knowledge of just how to do so into her brain.  
  
/Well, thank you very much, Teva. I wasn't sure how to do that. I'll do it next time I visit him,/ Rosanna said with a smirk as she unlocked her new apartment.  
  
//Teva?//  
  
/Well, I have to call you something, don't I? And Teva's a good name. I role-played a character named Teva once. Dragon/Human, trained to be a ninja, loved to paint, lesbian, lost her memories, her girlfriend went with someone else and had a kid, her parents sort of abandoned her, was re- trained to kill people. Fun character, really./  
  
//Teva?//  
  
/Oh shut up, I start school tomorrow, you needed a name incase I say something out loud./  
  
//Fine, fine.//  
  
~~~~~~~~ Christmas Break ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosanna, still in her human-form, trained beside the selected students at the Center. Right now, they practiced with crossbows. They had all ready learned daggers, swords, blowguns, and regular guns. In-fact, Rosanna had taken to keeping a pair of slim stilettos tucked into her combat boots and another pair strapped to her wrists hidden inside a pair of leather armbands. When she wore her hair up, she did so in oriental styles that required sticks, and used extremely sharp and long pins to hold her hair up.  
  
She currently had one of her followers working on creating a small but powerful crossbow for her to hide upon herself. She would dearly love to be able to tote around her long daggers, a design she had created and had forged for her by a talented metalsmith she had converted to her cause. They weren't long enough to be called short swords but they were too long to be called daggers. They were easy to use in a fight and they felt so right in her hands.  
  
She had practiced with throwing knives on the side and had perfected her aim. She kept at least two full sets hidden in the long black leather trench-coat she found.  
  
She had always been fascinated by anything with a sharp edge to it. So she found uses for everything from paper to swords. And her feathers fascinated her to no end. She could get them to be ever so soft if she wanted, but they were normally sharper than a diamond blade. And this made her happy.  
  
~~ New Years Night (midnight in Britain, whatever that is in Michigan) ~~  
  
Rosanna looked up from her drawings with a blink as an odd feeling washed over her for several moments.  
  
/What the hell is that?/ she questioned Teva.  
  
//That... is the results of a Naming. I didn't think you'd be able to feel it. Most don't unless they're close. From the 'feel' of this, I'd say it's in Europe. Probably the British Weapons are Naming their new members.//  
  
/Ah. So that's what a Naming feels like?/  
  
//Only from far away. And just so you know, 'this' is how a full Weapon would feel to you,// Teva told her, giving her the knowledge she needed to find her fellow Weapons.  
  
/What about a partially trained Weapon, like myself?/  
  
//Just dilute that feeling and you've got it. It mostly depends on how far along in their training they are.//  
  
/Oh goody./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: THERE! Just over three pages! And this takes us through BS's Naming ceremony. I'm not sure where I'll start the next chapter, but expect to see a guest appearance! ^-^ I am so evil.  
  
I also realize that 'Teva' isn't really like Hak... nor is she like Weapon. She won't take over Rosanna, and she does more than insult her. In my opinion, this is how the Power would respond to someone without a mentor. All the knowledge is in the Power, and thus available, but Rosanna needs to learn it. So, Teva!  
  
As for how to SAY her name... it's soft vowels, not hard vowels. The 'eva' is supposed to be kind of like a sigh.  
  
Also, extremely sorry for the time it took. I couldn't get inspired and I had originally wanted to put in the priest's speech to his congregation and how she marks her 'minions'. But eh. I just decided to do what I do best... and FAST FORWARD!  
  
Now to answer my faithful reviewers!  
  
Autumn Ice: Don't worry, she'll meet with another Weapon soon! Have you read BS? I'm so excited! As for her Name... you'll just have to wait a bit! ^-^  
  
The Itch: So many good ideas! I don't know if I can use them. I couldn't come up with a Balance Weapon, so they all just get to play with weapons! Yay! Much weapon training. Can you guess what Name I've chosen? I've already got it picked out. Don't think it'll take 20 chapters to get to, but definitely will wait for Draco ^-^ Which should be next chapter. Oh, what time of the year did they find the chamber? Much fun this shall be!  
  
jez_two: I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Kalih: You had good ideas! I may yet use them... I'm horrible at detail and I wanted to do detail... but please note this chapter... no detail ^-^ Sorry for the wait!  
  
howling wolf: I think I'll just stick with Rosanna for now ^-^  
  
Scamber Dragon: I still haven't thought of anything, except... maybe... well. We'll see! Hope you liked this! And sooooo sorry for the wait! 


	5. Chapter 05

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N: We're trying for a faster update here... yes we are. I swear  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is Rosanna talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech ^...^ (cute....) is going to be telepathy when I get to it, not sure if I'll use it here or not, but eh.  
  
Chapter 5/?  
  
~~~~ Sometime later! ~~~~  
  
Well, to sum up what's happened over the school year, nearly the entire senior class has been recruited to the Balance. A few students had to be eliminated since they were too strong-willed to conform, so there were a great many 'run-a-ways' this year. Part of the junior class has also been converted. Rosanna was working fairly slowly from the top down since it was likely she would loose the chance to grab the seniors if they graduated before she made it that far.  
  
The band members had come over collectively and with little help, as had most of the jocks. The pretty cheerleaders had collectively run away (A/N: *smirk*) and been un-replaceable since no one really wanted to show school spirit.  
  
Grade soared as everyone studied together so they could practice together.  
  
And all of the converted students sported a tiny black rose with white leaves tattooed onto their bodies. Some inspired rebels had even opted to have the Mark placed on their faces.  
  
It was a good thing that this school didn't have any metal detectors because the converted students almost all carried some sort of weapon with them. Many opted for the small guns supplied by the mob members who had also been brought into the fray. Very helpful in getting enough weaponry for her minions.  
  
There was also a rash of hackers with the latest laptops from Japan along with cell phones and other electronics, also supplied by the lovely mob. It was brilliant, to recruit the local crime lords, carefully introduce her hypnotic talent into their minds. She now had access to drugs, weapons, and technology that was banned in the US.  
  
Which led to the following conversation one night.  
  
~~~~ At Rosanna's Apartment ~~~~  
  
/I'm thinking of going to Britain, Teva,/ Rosanna thought to the voice in her head.  
  
//What, tired of just me and the humans all ready?// came the sarcastic reply.  
  
/As a matter of fact-/ she was cut off by her cell ringing.  
  
Flipping it open, she held it to her ear. "What?" she queried. The only people with this number were the hackers and her direct underlings anyway.  
  
"Angel, I've found a rather interesting thing. You know those schools of magic you told us about?" came the voice of Lanara, the top hacker in her little group.  
  
"Yes, what about them?"  
  
"Well, it appears that some of the satellites in orbit with cameras are positioned to watch various magical schools across the world. I've got a room set up with monitors showing each of the twelve schools I've found so far. I know there's one in Britain, but I can't find the satellite that's watching it. I may need to shift another one if you want to look at that school."  
  
"Good, good. Let me know how that works out, I do want to watch the British school. Contact me when you can find it."  
  
Rosanna flipped her phone shut, ending the conversation and smiled slowly.  
  
/When she finds that school in Britain, I'll have somewhere to go to start my search. I wonder how soon I could book tickets to England?/ she mused absently as she dressed for school.  
  
//Well, fine. Be that way. We're doing just fine on our own and you want to traipse off and find someone living who can give you directions, I get it. You don't want me around anymore,// Teva said in a pissy voice.  
  
/That's not-/ tried Rosanna.  
  
//That's just fine,// Teva continued without acknowledging her. //See if I care! You're such a blond sometimes!// And then there was silence.  
  
/... Teva?/ Rosanna queried. There was no answer.  
  
~~~~~ The third week of January, about mid-day ~~~~~  
  
Still nothing from Teva. A week! And entire week of no voice in her head. She was starting to go insane without anyone to talk to. She'd left her Center rather un-tended, though her grip on the rebels was still tight. Nothing could shake her grip on mere muggle minds, even in this state of partial power.  
  
She'd breezed through her day at school, carefully collecting a few more recruits for the Balance. She'd garnered several stares with her light clothing of black tank-top, black jeans, and black combat boots. No jacket, except the black leather trench in her locker. And this school didn't really keep the warmest winter temperatures.  
  
As she was moving from one class to the next, a wash of energy slammed into her. She was shoved up against a wall by the sheer power behind it. When the lights that filled her eyes faded, there was a power signature nearby that could only be that of a Living Weapon.  
  
She grinned suddenly, scaring the poor little freshmen nearby into turning down a different hallway.  
  
Ignoring the warning bell, she turned down a hall, towards the Power that she sensed.  
  
~~~~~ Sort of Draco's POV ~~~~~~  
  
/I can't bloody believe that I'm in a bloody muggle school,/ he thought as he stalked gracefully through the hallways.  
  
//That's a lot of 'blood'... maybe we should paint the walls with it,// came Hak's reply.  
  
A grin curved his lips and a shiver ran through everyone who saw it. Such an evil look on the gorgeous boy's face.  
  
{Living Weapon,} a feminine voice murmured in his ear with an oddly echo-y quality. He stopped dead and slowly turned in a full circle. The hallway was empty except one girl about his age, dressed in black muggle clothing.  
  
{Scimitar, Dagger, Blade, Bugnuks, Monofilament Wire, Staff, Whip, Knives, Shuriken,} the female voice said as the girl at the end of the hallway tilted her head, the light catching her vivid blue eyes. Those eyes reminded him of the Harbinger, they glowed with Power... could she be?  
  
{Bladewhip, nice choice. Did you know that my teacher was called Scimitar? But he didn't really teach me, he just wrote a book that I found.}  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked out loud, his own icy silver eyes narrowing.  
  
//Yay, more blood!// Hak cheered.  
  
"Shut up," Draco muttered.  
  
The girl skipped forward, her blue eyes flashing playfully. "I'm Rosanna, but the muggles I've collected call me Angel. Are you one of the British Weapons? I was going to go there, but you've come to me. I'm so happy," the girl seemed to babble, ignoring his comment to Hak as though she understood that it wasn't to her.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Yes I'm from England, why the hell do they call you Angel, where the fuck am I, and are you a Living Weapon?" He could sense the Power about her, but it wasn't the same as it was around himself, Gunn, Dart, Katar, and Weapon. There was both something missing and something extra.  
  
She giggled. "You'll have to come either to my apartment or the Center before I can answer your first question. As to the rest... You're in Michigan in the United States of America, and I'm a Weapon-in-Training as my handbook was kind enough to point out."  
  
He growled, she giggled (which contrasted starkly with her black clothing and hair, damn she almost sounds like a bubble-head), and the two left the school, giving Rosanna a chance to show off her mental abilities by making the guards think they had signed passes that didn't exist anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *Gasp, pant* *leans against the wall for support* OK. Here it is. 3 and a half pages (in ms word) for you to enjoy. Not as long as some people's chapters, but it's got stuff in it. So be happy ^-^  
  
Apologies if Draco or Hak are OOC, if they are, I may/may-not fix it later ^-^ Now onto the reviews!  
  
Earundra: I'm sorry, I missed you last time 'cause you didn't review the 3rd chapter! I'm really glad you like this! Keep reading! And reviewing, please ^-^  
  
Scamber Dragon: Oh wow... how much SUGAR did you consume? ^-^ I'm glad you're liking it, and to answer your questions: 1) I'm not sure, if The Itch really wants her to go to Britain after she's named, I guess she can have her ^-^ But she'll probably just chill here in the USA ^-^ 2) No, she won't be teaching any Weapons. She will (which I probably won't actually show) teach them to use their innate abilities. Like Steel is telepathic but doesn't have any training. She'll teach him that. But no more Living Weapons. 3) It's ok to forget. Just ask if you remember!  
  
Autumn Ice: I'm horrible at action, but I try ^-^ I've just been really trying to catch up with The Itch so I could take Draco in ^-^ I'll try to put more action in, but like I said, I'm horrible at it ^-^  
  
Kalih: Here ya go! Was that fast 'nuff for ya? *grins* and I liked the table-top RP... but I prefer online text based RP that doesn't depend on rolls of the dice. So what'cha think of this chapter?  
  
Caroline Hal: I knoooooooow! My chapters are so short! It's horrible. I feel so bad about it, but I can't help it. If I go any longer, they'll never get posted! So what'd ya think of this chapter?  
  
howling wolf: ^-^  
  
The Itch: Third week of January! *bounces* dun dun duh! Did I do OK? Was Hak all right? How about Draco? I'm so nervous! Oh! You had this one thing in one of your replies to me (Maybe in a review reply... don't remember, but I'll find it if you OK it) that I wanted to use, the part about how Draco would react to Rosanna's wings. ^-^ Can I use it? I'll dig it up ^-^ let me know? If you don't say no, I'll go ahead and quote it! ^-^ *bounces* 


	6. Chapter 06

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N: Please, don't hurt the author for OOC-ness and general stupidity! Also, don't hurt the Author when you search for Teva. Also, when I tried to put in a link to BS, it cut my story up into little bitty bits! What happened!! -.-  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is a Weapon talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech ^...^ (cute....) is going to be telepathy when I get to it, not sure if I'll use it here or not, but eh.  
  
Chapter 6/?  
  
Running her mind down the links she held with those she controlled, she dismissed the few practicing adults. Most were at their normal jobs, it being the middle of a weekday. Very few were actually at the Center except for Steel.  
  
The girl glanced over her shoulder at the boy behind her, she smiled faintly as the sun glittered gently off his flesh. She had already noted the band around his ankle and the Power that was being pushed through it and the way it seemed to bind him in a loose fashion. Hm.  
  
As they neared the Center, the boy spoke.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we going?" he asked almost petulantly.  
  
"To the Center!" was her cheeky reply, her blue eyes flashing as she turned to walk backward and grin at him. She had stopped to grab her jacket and it flared around her in a way that might make Snape take notes (A/N: I soooo wish... really. Can I have Sev too? Please? *reaches for Sev with out-stretched fingers).  
  
His icy silver eyes narrowed at her and he stopped walking. She followed suit and smiled sweetly at him. "The Center is at Hogwarts."  
  
She made a clucking sound and winked at him with a giggle. "That's only A Center. This is another Center. I'm thinking of naming it the Detroit Center of Balance, or the DCB. What do you think, silly isn't it? Great, I thought so too! Come on then!" she babbled swiftly, turning and sprinting down the road easily, seemingly heading for a church.  
  
Draco had no choice but to follow while thinking to himself (and Hak!), /DCB, huh? That could easily stand for Draco's Center of Balance. I kind of like it./  
  
//Oh,// "Shut up," Draco replied, saying the last bit out loud without realizing it.  
  
Up ahead, Rosanna glanced over her shoulder, before sprinting ahead at a faster pace, her mind whispering, /Teva?/ but getting no answer.  
  
Soon they reached the church and she skidded to a halt. Draco barely managed to avoid slamming into her. Thank the Power for the agility he'd worked for. It would have been slightly embarrassing.  
  
With arms spread wide, Rosanna turned to look at Draco. "Behold, the Center of Balance."  
  
From the outside, it was rather shabby. The only interesting thing about it was that instead of a cross bearing some guy nailed to it, there was a carving of an angel, wings spread, arms open, gracing the front of the building. The church's title, once Saint Cathrine's (A/N: This is random, and if there's a St. Cathrine's around here, I don't know and I'm just using this 'cause I can't remember the actual name of the church that inspired this one.), was now Anthriel's.  
  
The church sported stained glass windows done in the shape of roses. The petals were red and they were on fields of blue with twisting green stems.  
  
"Nice," he said uncertainly.  
  
She only grinned and whirled, her jacket swirling out behind her as she bounded up the steps and through double doors held open by a middle-aged man with hair that alternated strands of white and black. Draco raised an eyebrow at this but followed the Weapon-In-Training into her Center, eyeing the muggle before him with distaste, noting the tiny black rose tattooed on the web between his thumb and pointer finger on his right hand.  
  
The door shut behind him, unnoticed as he stopped and stared in confusion.  
  
The interior of the church was bathed in shadows and blood, or at least it seemed so as light streamed through the windows that now held roses with black and white petals and black stems, amidst fields of blood red glass. There was nothing inside the church except for a raised dais at the opposite end and doors leading off from the main entrance. Well, there was also a fountain near the doors, but it seemed not to hold his attention.  
  
//Oooo, a fountain. Smells like Power,// Hak said to Draco.  
  
The girl, who was stretched out on the dais and looking at him, giggled. "There is Power there. Anything that drinks or bathes from the water becomes part of the Angel's army," she said loudly enough for Draco to hear.  
  
He turned his head sharply to look at her with narrowed eyes. "How did you..."  
  
"Hear him? It's easy. Teva's not talking to me, and I'm wide open to the Power waiting for her to come back. If he stopped talking to you, you might hear the other voices the Power takes," she said simply, climbing to her feet.  
  
He growled and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at her. "Now why do they call you Angel?" he changed subjects rather abruptly. He didn't want to talk about not hearing Hak.  
  
//I didn't know you cared,// Hak said mischievously.  
  
/I don't, now shut up./  
  
Rosanna giggled again and then shrugged out of her jacket so it fell to the dais behind her. Power rippled, then twisted around her as she began to change, gaining height, growing more slender. Her skin paled as her eyes slanted just slightly and her features became more delicate. Her eyes narrowed suddenly and a wave of Power washed over her from head to toe, leaving her naked but changed in its wake. thumb-sized white and black scales covered her breasts and hips while pin-head sized white scales covered the rest of her body. Instead of eyebrows, she had delicately shaped curves of tiny black scales above her eyes. The only reason Draco could tell was because of his enhanced vision. And even from across the room, he had to strain to see the scales. Her's lacked the shine that his did, except for the larger scales, those reflected light like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She still had on a belt however, sporting her long daggers and several throwing knives. She had blades strapped to her calves, thighs, and wrists. She was unwilling to give up her weapons even if she didn't really need them.  
  
"I still see no reason to call you Angel," he taunted her. And was confused to only get back a smile as she tipped her head forward and arched her back like a cat.  
  
And a sound that he remembered, the same one that had come from Harry at the end of the Holidays, rushed through the air. Flesh tore, skin and blood flew, and giant wings extended and dripped gore from razor sharp feathers. One black wing and one white wing. Truly a creature of the Balance, he thought to himself.  
  
/Much like Harry, unlike you,/ Hak taunted him.  
  
And that clicked something in his brain and he scowled.  
  
"You've got wings," he stated flatly. "Why didn't *I* get wings!? This sucks troll balls!" his voice grew rather whiney.  
  
Rosanna lifted one false eyebrow and tipped her head to grin at him. "Really? No wings? Such a pity. Mine are ever so handy."  
  
//Oh goody, look at the mess you get yourself into when I leave you alone for a few days,// Teva whispered in her mind, giving the impression of a sigh and a shaking head.  
  
Draco looked pissed and he was pulling the Power out of the ankle-band that had earlier intrigued the girl.  
  
//Get ready to fight, hun,// the Power continued as Rosanna watched in rapt fascination while Draco's eyes began to glow silver.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm evil. That's all you get tonight. It's about 3 pages of typing in MSWord. *yawns* my work schedule is trying to kill me. 9am- 2:30pm Friday, 3pm-11pm Saturday, 10am-3:30pm Sunday, and 3pm-11pm Monday *cries* It's not fair ~_~ I'm almost falling asleep at work. I usually work 3-11 and wander around online until about 6 or 7am, then go to sleep and get up at 2pm. Yeah, I'm a night owl, can you tell?  
  
But my boss is being sadistic. Next week Friday (not this coming one, but the one after) I have to be at work at 7am! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. He's evil and mean (But he's still the best boss I've ever had.)  
  
Now onto the reviews!  
  
howling wolf: Why don't you ask The Itch if you can write a spin-off too? ^- ^ She probably won't mind! If I *do* make another character (so unlikely) it'll probably actually be more of a physical form of Teva. That's the only way I can see myself making another Weapon-Type character.  
  
Scamber Dragon: Not teaching Steel yet, may not even write about it ^-^ I'm so effil. But honestly... shouldn't you lay off the sugar hun? =^-^= I'm sure it's not good for you. But look! I brought Teva back! Aren't you happy? ^_^  
  
Autumn Ice: Well, she's back, and I'm not telling just yet where she went ^- ^ It's a secret that'll have to wait until after the fight! I'm trying to update every few days, so I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!  
  
Caroline Hal: I'm glad! How was this chapter?  
  
wicchick: Well, the Weapons are gonna fight, so I assume there will be blood. Not sure How I'll work it, but eh. We'll see. To answer your questions about the books, NO. The Book that Rosanna got (if you read the first chapter) is a teaching guide on how to become a Living Weapon. The Book with the info about how to kill Living Weapons is a totally different book that's at Hogwarts. So unless Lily hid the pages in Scimitar's How-To book, Draco isn't gonna find the answers Harry wants here.  
  
Kalih: Did you try to do an angry face with the greater and less-than signs? It looked like it. If you wrote more after that, it cute it off. Stupid FFN. I've had to resort to ~_~ instead now. And that just looks tired, not mad. Oh well. And The Itch confirmed that Hak was OOC last chapter, I tried harder this chapter, so we'll have to see. And Draco is fairly IC as far as I can tell ^-^ But just look! You get more Teva next chapter! Aren't you excited?  
  
The Itch: *rubs her hands together* ok. How was that? Did I do better with Hak this time? I tried for insults, not sure how it worked ~_~ (Note, this is angry... not tired, ANGRY DAMNIT!) And I know, but Teva's a bitch sometimes. Whoever said that your teachers had to be nice? (*coughcoughSnapecoughcough*)  
  
Kattie: I looked up 'dirk' and it didn't say anything about length. Descriptions I seem to remember about dirks follow along the lines of 'double-edged, rather triangular, knives' meaning not as long as daggers, but good enough to cut stuff with. Maybe you're right and I'm wrong ~_~ (he's angry, I swear... he's not napping... *cut off by snoring* *sigh*) Could you tell me where to find more information about dirks?  
  
A/N: *sighs gustily* that took a while. Yay! *grins* so many lovely reviews. I am a well-fed author. And no flames yet ^-^ I rock *nods to herself* Now to grab a nap before I have to get up and go to work.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW (so I can chat with you!) 


	7. Chapter 07

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N: OK. Any ideas why the links-in-stories don't work anymore? Maybe I missed the memo? I'm still lost.  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is a Weapon talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech ^...^ (cute....) is going to be telepathy when I get to it, not sure if I'll use it here or not, but eh.  
  
A/N: All right you blood-sucking leeches! Enjoy the fight.  
  
Chapter 7/?  
  
His eyes began to glow silver, increasing to the point that his eyes held no other color. Pure, unadulterated power flooded the room as Rosanna watched it flow off of him.  
  
Draco's robes began to flap in an unseen wind, slowly twisting, morphing, changing into muggle clothing-- a white, oriental style shirt with tails that fluttered around his white-booted ankles, thin legs clad in white silk slacks.  
  
Then those glowing eyes narrowed sharply, and much like Rosanna's change, scales rippled across his flesh. His hair hardened, standing in spines, while four blades extended out from his shoulder blades. His fingers tapered and became ripping, rendering claws, while a tail lashed out from behind him. He let out a soft sigh which hissed between his all-too-long fangs.  
  
//Hun, you're up against a fully fledged Weapon, I don't know how you'll do,// Teva chided her trainee.  
  
//*hisss*// was Hak's comment to Draco, though the sound sounded more like laughter than a threat.  
  
Rosanna waited for the show to end, then lashed out with a whip of Power at the Weapon before her. He dodged to the side and retaliated in kind, though a little less surely. Hak had just told him how to do it, mind you.  
  
Rosanna grinned as she flicked her wrist, her Power-whip twining with Draco's.  
  
"Didn't you learn how to do that? Your teacher must be lax," the Angel taunted.  
  
//Girl... you're more insane that I thought,// Teva nearly shrieked just as a wash of silver Power flashed over the entwined whips, giving the Angel a jolt and causing her to release her whip, which vanished.  
  
"Don't insult my teacher," Draco hissed as he leapt forward, slamming his fist into her cheek.  
  
The blow caused her to spin and she snapped her wing out, angling her wings and feathers so they slashed Draco across his entire side from head to knee, leaving his clothing in barely-remaining tatters that began to color red. Her feathers were sharp enough to pierce the scales that both of them had for armor.  
  
As Draco hissed in pain, Rosanna twisted around fully, lashing out with a high kick that was aimed for the side of Draco's face which had met with her feathers. Only her foot meet the solid flesh of his tail instead.  
  
//You wuss! A little scratch and you cry like a baby!// Hak taunted Draco.  
  
//Hun! You better end this the submissive way before he hurts you. See those claws? The blades? He can rip you to shreds!// Teva wailed at her student. And Rosanna was still a student. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it. She'd never make it out of this fight alive.  
  
Which was pointed out quite nicely by the claws that clasped her ankle half a second after the foot connected with the tail.  
  
Using his grip on her leg, he twisted, lifting her off the floor and into the air, moving his body to slam her into a wall. A wash of Power from her blasted the wall out of the way as she twisted, lifting her other foot to kick him in the face.  
  
The foot was rather unexpected, the movements leading to it lost in the wash of Power. He let go and she sailed through the air, snapping wings open and making for the vaulted ceiling.  
  
Only then did she notice the blood trickling from a cut in her bruised cheek, the pain of a twisted ankle, the throb of muscles not used before.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco rubbed at his cheek and glared upwards at the flying girl with narrowed silver eyes, the spikes on his head flattened out in anger.  
  
//Ahahahaha! You got beat up by a girl!// Hak crowed, causing a pale red blush to color the scales of his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up, Hak," Draco muttered as he lifted his eyes upwards. He knew better than to try and follow the fight upwards. He'd be at a disadvantage. But that wasn't the point. She'd done fairly well as he'd declined to draw any weapons on her that she didn't use first. He was rather impressed.  
  
//I cannot believe you did that!// Teva scolded Rosanna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah... I've slammed up against the wall known by many names, but most importantly known as Writer's Block. Let me tell you, it hurts. Ow. I know what I want to do, just... not how to get there. Please bare with me while I strive to figure out how to get on with it. Also, please pardon the abrupt ending to this chapter.  
  
Now to get to the reviews... *rubs her face tiredly*  
  
The Itch: Appologies if Draco is OC in this ~_~ It's the best fight scene I could come up with. And you gave me lots of good ideas/advice/tips but I think my fingers got bogged down somewhere and I can't type any more stuff. The fight should have been a lot more bloody and viscous... but I just couldn't manage it! *wails* I am a failure when it comes to fanfic, I am I am! *lights much incense at the alter she has set up to you* please forgive my horrible attempts.  
  
Kalih: *hugs and cookies for a fellow night-owl* thanks for the compliments and I pity you your schedule. I don't get up until 2pm most days... except when my boss is being a jerk and schedules me to open at 7am. Just think, once you're in college you can choose your classes and times and usually you can get a night schedule! It's wonderful! So how'd you like Hak and Teva in this chapter? ^-^  
  
Caroline Hal: *giggles* thank you, thank you! *bows with a flourish*  
  
Scamber Dragon: I don't think Teva and Hak will 'chat'.... well, maybe. Probably not. o.O Hmmm. Ideas forming.... *giggles suddenly* That's a good idea... *wanders off randomly to let idea simmer*  
  
wicchick: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. As for the prozac... I can't hand that out, it's my mom's! ^-^  
  
jez_two: That's ok *huggles and offers cookies to calm the kids down* I'm glad you're liking the story and I apologize for this chapter, it sucks ~_~ I know it does. And I'm sorry. *offers an Angel Plushie* I feel sorry for you with the early start... mine's usually much later ^-^  
  
A/N take 2!: So there you go, all reviews are responded to, I think. And the next chapter (about 2 pages in MSWord) is up... and I'll struggle for the next chapter soon. After I get s'more sleep ~_~ But just think, I have next week OFF. No school, no work... just me, my pc... and the random shopping sprees that are involved with getting together with all my friends. YAY! *bounces* So hopefully I'll see you all soon ^-^ Love you!  
  
And remember ~ Be Kind, Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 08 it's really short

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N: OK. Any ideas why the links-in-stories don't work anymore? Maybe I missed the memo? I'm still lost. And still, no one has told me!  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is a Weapon talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech ^...^ (cute....) is going to be telepathy when I get to it, not sure if I'll use it here or not, but eh.  
  
Chapter 8/?  
  
//Draco got beat up by a giiiiiirl! By a Girl! ahahahahaha,// Hak chanted merrily in Draco's head.  
  
"Will you fucking shut up!?"  
  
//No!// was accompanied by chortling laughter.  
  
Draco's silver eyes narrowed as he gazed up towards the form above him. He'd been stupid, assuming those feathers were as soft as they looked. Of course they weren't. They had to be some form of weapon. The girl didn't seem to have any other form of weapon as part of her body. Even Gun and Dart had talons and claws.  
  
He growled softly, ignoring the taunting and chuckling going on in his head. "Get down here, Angel."  
  
She paused, then let herself drift downwards. He was pleased to see that she held daggers in both hands, unwilling to let down her guard.  
  
Meanwhile, Teva was busy yelling at her 'charge'. //I cannot believe that you were stupid enough to taunt a full-fledged Weapon into a fight! You idiot! I should leave you and never come back!//  
  
/Teva... please shut up. I wanted to see his re-actions and test him while letting him test me./  
  
//I don't care! That was a foolish thing to do and you should be ashamed of yourself. Never do that again!//  
  
/Yes, Mother,/ came the teasing reply. Teva decided to just sit and fume silently.  
  
As her feet touched the floor, she flipped her wings shut behind her and looked closely at the boy-creature before her. He really was pretty in a purely artistic way. Even the blood marking his scales and clothing looked pretty. She suddenly wished she could paint. Or even effectively sketch. This would look wonderful in black and white with only the red of the blood to leap out at people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, it's short. Because if I continue with this, you'll all hate me and try to rip me limb from limb. I've gotten re-acquainted with a little thing called 'depression'. And I'm currently struggling to find my way out of a little thing I like to call 'kill-kill-kill, but only hurt yourself' frame of mind. Eh, it may not make sense, but it's a good description.  
  
I'll be working on my new idea for a fic, maybe poke at my Zabini fic 'cause some people have expressed a desire for more (doubt I'll get anything else out of it, but eh.) If you have ideas for this story, please leave me a review and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.  
  
I'd really like help here folks, but eh. Suggestions for things you'd like to see are helpful too! Now on with answering reviews!  
  
Shila and Kage/mirror?: Glad you liked it, anything you'd like to see happen?  
  
Caroline Hal: As far as I know, Draco is the only one The Itch is going to give me ^-^ The only reason this is an HP fic is because I'm using the HP universe, even if you don't see much evidence. I've petitioned for Severus Snape to come over also, but The Itch may or may not grant this request ^-^ Sign the petition? I want to have fun with Sev!  
  
Scamber Dragon: It wasn't a draw as such... if they'd been fighting full- out, Draco would easily have won, having trained better and having more access to The Power. I would love to be able to say that Angel won, but eh. She only won 'cause she fled. ^-^  
  
jez_two: Here's the next chapter, unfortunately, I don't know when I'll make another one. I'm kinda having troubles right now. But I'll try. Anything you want to see? Maybe a good idea will help me get rid of my funk.  
  
Kalih: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, how'd you like this one?  
  
wicchick: blooooood =^-^=  
  
howling wolf: Well, she tried, unfortunately it sort of rebounded and sort of morphed and created a new obstacle... Depression. This is one of my many many weaknesses and is very hard to get rid of. Any ideas?  
  
*looks around, then wanders off to hide her knives* 


	9. Chapter 09

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED AFTER ORIGINAL POSTING TO SMOOTHLY CO-EXIST WITH BS. THE ENDING HAS BEEN ALTERED VERY SLIGHTLY TO FOLLOW THE ITCH'S CHAPTER 58.  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is a Weapon talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech ^...^ (cute....) is going to be telepathy when I get to it, not sure if I'll use it here or not, but eh.  
  
A/N: With the handy use of Author Power (quite similar to Goddess Abilities) I shall... skip us ahead slightly! Yes. Because I can't for the life of me figure out how to take off from the last chapter! And I want Sev... but to get him, I must give The Itch something for Sev to see! Soooo! Here we go!  
  
Chap 9/?  
  
After a bit of discussion that spanned a bit of time, the two Weapons (one only in training, poor girl) found themselves wandering the Detroit Center. Rosanna explained to Bladewhip how she had altered the glass of the church so that from the outside it was one color and from the inside it was another.  
  
She also showed him the basement where her tech-team was working.  
  
"I've got the hackers working on finding the locations of the Wizarding schools," Rosanna told Draco. "I was really just looking for a way to get back at the Wizards for not trying to get me harder. But I gave up on that and I was really just looking for a School in Britain somewhere, where I sensed all of your powers."  
  
Draco sort of looked at her funny and she sighed.  
  
"Teva told me about you, but I felt it when you held your Naming. I want a Naming Ceremony. Teva says I'm ready, but I was waiting to find a Weapon to help me with it."  
  
Draco didn't notice the marked silence of Hak as he gazed at the girl before him. "You're *waiting* on your Naming? For another Weapon? Are you bloody crazy?"  
  
Rosanna winced and looked away, "Let's ask Lanara how the satellites are coming."  
  
She moved off away in another direction, her wings curving forward around her almost like a shield. The people who saw her moved swiftly out of her way, unsure of this new mood she was exhibiting.  
  
//First you get beat up by a Girl, now you've gone and hurt that same girl's feelings. You are a bloody wanker! Can't you do *anything* right?// Hak jeered in Draco's head, his tone malicious.  
  
/Hak... if you don't shut up, I will find a way to hurt you,/ Draco thought viciously as he stalked after the Angelic girl.  
  
Draco caught up to Rosanna as she stepped up behind a teen working on a computer, lines and lines of text scrolling on the screen (think almost Matrix style, but not quite). The pale hair of the girl nearly glowed in the darkness of the room, reflecting back the color of the red text that covered the black screen before her.  
  
"Lanara?" Rosanna called calmly, her inner feelings not evident in her tone. "Have you found it yet?"  
  
"Hm?" came an absent sound from the girl.  
  
"The School, Lanara... the School," Rosanna said patiently.  
  
"Oh... yeah. Just give me one more minute I think I found it," came the response, accompanied by the clacking of a keyboard.  
  
Thirty Seconds Later...  
  
"Ah-ha!" punctuated by a strong keystroke... and an bird's eye view of Hogwarts filled the previously morbid screen. "And there you have it, the last of the Wizard Schools."  
  
Draco only had a moment to gaze at the British Center of Balance before the teen slapped another key and the huge screen broke itself up into two dozen images, each a different school of magic.  
  
Rosanna gazed at the screen, her vivid blue eyes unreadable before she looked down at the teen in the chair. "Lanara?"  
  
The girl turned and lifted her face to look up at the Weapon in training and Draco was greeted with a view of her face. Delicate features that he would once have found arousing, silvery eyes lined with thick black lines, white skin, and a thin band of black roses tattooed across her forehead. And all framed with hair that, on close inspection, had each strand twisted with black and white.  
  
A subtle shifting in the flows of Power and magic drew his eyes away from the girl, off to the side. A faintly circular section of the air shimmered. Through it, he could just make out Professor Snape and Gunn. 'Interesting,' he thought to himself before his gaze was drawn back to the multi-sectioned screen before him.  
  
"I want you to set up two rooms with monitors," Rosanna was saying. "The first room, put in two dozen monitors and route live feeds from the satellites of the twenty-four Wizard schools."  
  
//They're watching us,// came Teva's soft voice.  
  
Casting about with confused eyes, her own vivid blue eyes fell on the circle in the air, staring at the people within it. /What is it?/ she asked silently.  
  
//I think it's a scrying spell of some sort.//  
  
"That's Gunn and Snape," Draco said in an undertone to her. "It's just magic, stop staring."  
  
Her gaze angrily snapping away from the hazy circle, she looked back to the slightly puzzled girl before her.  
  
"Then," she finally continued to Lanara, "in the other room, just put as many monitors as you can. I want someone to start a search for other races on Earth. Find me Vampires Clans or Werewolf Packs, or even Elven Cities. I don't care, but find them and when you do, route live feeds into the second room. I *will* find them," the last said almost to herself before she turned and swept from the room, Draco casting a last glance at the image of Hogwarts before he followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been FOREVER. I tried, honest. I've just been... really depressed. And it's not any better, but it's not any worse... so here I am. Hoping now that school is out I can get one or two chapters up a week. And I know this short, but... when have you ever seen me write a chapter to the lengths that The Itch has? I can't write that well. So you get... this! Just about 2 pages in MS Word, TNR font, size 12.  
  
Now to answer everyone... *takes deep breath, then dives forward*  
  
Caroline Hal: Looks like you found where to sign ^-^ Or someone else did, I'm gonna get SEV! *bounces happily*  
  
Kalih: Well, I tried to make it longer, and I bet the review answers will be longer than the actual story part this time... you guys spoil me. Did you like this one?  
  
howling wolf: pole vaulting? I'm horrible at all sports that involve a lot of movement! I'm good at archery though, at least I used to be!  
  
Scamber Dragon: *giggles* thank you. I enjoyed the lolli ~_^ But I'd like the knives back... I spent lots of money on my collection! Hmmm... I'll think about it, but I donno. I think maybe I'll be ending it soonish, once Sev gets Draco and after Angel molests Sev. Really, who can resist Sev? I'm surprised the other Weapons haven't done it yet ~_^  
  
wicchick: Prozac is over rated (and it doesn't work for me, more's the pity), but I'd be really pissed at me if I died too. I wanna find out what happens! ~_^  
  
jez_two: Glad you liked the last one, how 'bout this one? Hmm... I think Draco might just start training some of the muggle-born wizards 'n witches like Rosanna. Sev would help! I'll think about it, but no guarantee.  
  
The Itch: You rock, for writing again and forcing me to write too. *traces her own arsenal of scars* Yeah, depression sucks ass and is the mega-bitch. I seem to have gotten an entire following of depressed people for this fic... I'm amazed ~_^ Anywho, gimmie Sevies! And... a good spot for Sev to view Draco would be next to Angel and Lanara lookin' at the monitor! *nods* Just a thoughtful idea. Off to kick my feet again and ponder things. Love yas! *huggles*  
  
Angels Creation: I donno if The Itch would want Angel, but she can have her if she wants. I'd just want her back later on. I'm sorry to have cut it off before. Please enjoy my sporadic updates!  
  
litine: thank you.  
  
KoChanneo: wow... you read it in a day ^-^ I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I cut off earlier. I hope you like what happens.  
  
OK! That's it then. I'm off to bed after I update. I love ya all! mwah! 


	10. Chapter 10

Blackened Sunrise: An American Weapon  
  
Spin-off of The Itch's Blackened Sunrise  
  
Please go read!  
  
A/N!!!!!!!!!!! The last chapter was altered slightly to reflect the potion Severus used in chapter 58 of BS by The Itch. Please go back and re-read the section at the end after "Thirty Seconds Later..."  
  
//...// is the Power /.../ is a Weapon talking to the Power silently {...} is sub-vocalization, where Rosanna can talk to everyone/anyone without moving her lips "..." verbal speech ^...^ (cute....) is going to be telepathy when I get to it, not sure if I'll use it here or not, but eh.  
  
Chap 10/?  
  
Rosanna paced along the roof of a distant building, her mind replaying what had happened moments earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning abruptly, she had left the computer room, uncaring of the people rushing out of her way. Once she stepped outside, she had snapped her wings open, heedless of the cry of pain that had followed in her need to escape.  
  
A leap and she was air-born, using the thermals to obtain the desired height before thrusting her wings in brutal beats to gain a speed fast enough to soothe her 'ruffled feathers'.  
  
It had hurt. His calling her crazy. She had been raised with that phrase or ones like it all her life. Finally, she had thought herself away from it. But really, wouldn't the Living Weapons be able to understand her? Wouldn't they feel the same desires she did?  
  
But no. Even with others like herself, it seemed she was unique. And then, later, he had made light of the strange circle in the air. Something she had never seen before, but he apparently lived with day in and day out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now she paced, restless. She had mentally 'blocked' Teva, wishing only to be alone for now.  
  
"I should ship him back to Britain! I should rend him limb from limb! I should blast his mind into oblivion!" she ranted as she paced.  
  
~~~~~ Draco POV ~~~~~~  
  
Honestly, the girl acted as though she'd never seen magic before. Crazy woman. For now, he stared, fascinated, at the images before him. Hogwarts, the image in the upper corner, appeared locked down. He wondered if he could get there without any help.  
  
A nudge of the Power told him 'no'. Grr.  
  
//You should be ashamed,// a female voice said in his head. He jerked, casting his eyes around. This was almost like when Angel had talked to him at the school, but not quite. It had traces of the Power behind it and he heard it like he heard Hak... who was oddly silent.  
  
/Who are you?/ he asked... almost tentatively.  
  
//I'm Teva, for no better name,// the voice said tartly. //And I'm here to tell you that if you've hurt my charge, I'll see to it that you hurt in ways you couldn't even begin to fix,// the tone had changed to deadly.  
  
/Your charge? What the bloody hell are you talking about?/ Draco demanded.  
  
//I mean Rosanna!// Teva said in exasperation.  
  
/Rosanna? What the bloody hell did I do now?/  
  
//Unlike you, she didn't learn from a teacher,// Teva said angrily. //She hasn't had the help you had. Nor the training. Nor has she *ever* seen magic before today!//  
  
Draco blinked, taking in this information.  
  
//And another thing!// Teva said... shrilly. Man, that hurt. //I was considering teaching you through Rosanna, but not anymore! You can either flounder or just WAIT until you get back to your own teacher.//  
  
And the presence was gone, replaced by Hak. //You bloody moron, can't you do *anything* right?//  
  
Oddly enough, Hak sounded... almost resigned instead of his usually annoying/teasing tone.  
  
And that left Draco with a lot of things think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: yeah, it's short. However... I've just come to some life-altering decisions of my own, I'm really tired, and I have to go to work soon. So I figured I'd post this, along with the altered chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed this.  
  
Kalih: I know how it goes, some days I spend hours and hours reading and don't leave a single review... 'm bad. But thank you for leaving one for me. I'm glad you're enjoying. I am sorry about the uber-short chapters, but I can't seem to make them any longer.  
  
Arizosa: I write my poetry better when I'm depressed, donno about stories. Haven't tried to find out before. Anywho, thank you for reading and thank you for the encouragement.  
  
Scamber Dragon: oooo, butter knifes. Thank you! *claps happily and puts them in her display case ;) * And the end may come sooner than I originally thought. This is honestly one of the longest things I've written and it's... dragging me. *sighs* And if she wants Rosi, she can have her ^-^ Her and her angsty-ness. *giggles* hope you liked this super- short chappie.  
  
wicchick: I sleep too much already, but thanks for the advice ^-^ Hope you're still enjoying.  
  
Autumn Ice: I've tried to make Hak as close to his BS IC self as possible. That just seemed appropriate. And while he's a bit OOC in this chapter, I think it was also appropriate. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Alright... I'm off to work now.... laters. 


End file.
